Didn't Goku Kill You?
by Captain LeBubbles
Summary: Android 17 returns in the hope of getting to better know his niece but wait. Didn’t Goku kill him in that one episode? Well, I guess he’s not the first person on this show to come back to life. Takes place about a year after Goku leaves with Shenron.


Didn't Goku Kill You?

By: The Bubbles

Summary: Android 17 returns in the hope of getting to better know his niece- but wait. Didn't Goku kill him in that one episode? Well, I guess he's not the first person on this show to come back to life. Takes place about a year after Goku leaves with Shenron.

Disclaimer: You'd have to be pretty crazy to think that I own DBZ/GT. If I did, I could afford a computer that cooperated with me.

A/N: I always wondered what would happen if one of the people they killed came back from the dead without them knowing. After all, no one on this show stays dead for long.

Snap- _Piccolo_ didn't come back.

Bubbles- Shut up, don't remind me! Besides, I thought _you_ were the fangirl.

Snap- You're right, I am. (cries) Piccolo's dead and those aren't his real shoulders!

Bubbles- You're _weird_.

Snap- _I'm_ weird? _You're_ the one without a tail.

(o.o.o)

(Part 1)

Knock, knock, knock.

"I'll get it!" Krillen called. Immediately after saying this he felt foolish, as he was the only one home that day. He blushed and opened the door.

"Oh, hello… it's Krillen, right? I wasn't expecting you to open the door. Is 18 there?"

Krillen's mouth dropped open. Standing there at his door was Android 17, technically his brother-in-law, but the last time they'd met he'd killed him. He babbled like an idiot for several moments before slapping himself on the face.

"Didn't Goku kill you?"

"Didn't I kill you?" the Android retorted. "Besides, I got bored." He said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, even more obvious than the nose on his face or the spinach in his teeth.

"Uh huh…"

They stood in silence for quite some time. At one point a tumbleweed tumbled by, followed by a dust swirl. Several flying saucers flew by, beamed up some dolphins, and flew away. A cricket chirped ominously.

Finally 17 spoke.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh… right… come on in…"

He led 17 into the house and motioned for him to sit down.

"Can I get you anything?" he offered. "Coffee, tea, motor oil?"

"Coffee's fine."

Krillen headed into the kitchen and returned several minutes later with two cups of coffee. He handed one to 17. The two brothers-in-law sat in awkward silence for several minutes sipping their coffee. Once more, it was 17 who broke the silence.

"So… seen any new movies lately?"

"Uh, yeah. I watched the fourth Harry Potter movie with Master Roshi last night."

"Oh? I haven't seen it yet. Is it any good?"

"Not really. It wasn't worth the time it took to convince the DVD player to work."

They once more lapsed into awkward silence.

It is important to stop here and point out to my readers that the only reason that Krillen has not yet made any attempt to destroy the android (again) is because he is still shocked and in a dazed stupor over 17's presence and alive-ness.

Three cups of coffee and two bags of Nilla Wafers later, 18 and Marron finally arrived home. 18 stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her evil android brother sitting in her living room drinking coffee with her husband, whom he'd previously killed. So she asked the first question that popped into her head.

"Didn't Goku kill you?"

"He got bored being dead," Krillen said. 17 nodded in affirmation.

"So… what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend the day with… Marron, isn't it?" He looked at the young blonde, who nodded. "Right. Her. She is my niece, after all, and all I know about her is that she is afraid of flying. So can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Spend a day getting to know Marron."

"Oh… yeah… sure…" Krillen was still in a stupor.

"Yay!"

Marron grabbed her Uncle 17's hand and dragged him out the door.

"See you tonight, Dad! Come on, Uncle 17, you can take me to the mall!"

Several minutes passed in silence. Krillen finally snapped out of his stupor.

"What just happened?"

"Our daughter and my brother decided to bond."

"Oh. Right. Excuse me, I'm going to faint now.'

And he proceeded to do just that.

(End Part 1)

A/N- Just a quick note before I get on to part two. This story is almost completely dialogue because when I originally wrote it, it was in script form. That was several years ago.

Oh, and I mean no offense to any fans of the Harry Potter movies, but they- especially the fourth one- were really bad. The books were ok, though.

(And now onto the mall and part 2!)

17 was beginning to regret bringing Marron to the mall. His wallet was almost empty, and the bags he was carrying for her were digging into his flesh and cutting off his circulation. He was, however, rather proud of her ferocity. When she wanted something, she went for it. There were none strong enough to stand in her way, none who would stand between her and the latest shoes without getting trampled. She was very much like her mother in that sense, even if she didn't like to fly.

It was getting very close to lunchtime and Marron was getting hungry. She guided her mother's twin to the food court.

"Let's get something to eat before we go to the other side of the mall, Uncle 17."

At the food court, they spotted Vegeta and Pan. Marron dragged 17over to them.

"Hi you two!" She said happily. "Fancy meeting you here."

Pan, her mouth full, was only able to mumble a very muffled greeting. Vegeta, however, glared at the android before him. 17 was still in Marron's pincer-like grip, but he glared back nonetheless.

"Didn't Kakarrot kill you?" he asked finally.

17's eyebrows climbed slowly into his hairline and his eyes slid down his face a bit.

"Are you kidding me? As many people die and come back to life around here and you're surprised by it?"

Pan decided to change the subject before Vegeta and 17 got into a shoot-em-up and Vegeta got banned from _yet another_ mall. It was getting to be a real pain to change malls every time she went shopping with Vegeta.

"So what are you two doing here?"

Marron wrapped her arms around 17's in an even tighter grip than before.

"We're bonding," she said happily. "What about you?"

"Christmas shopping," Pan answered, and pointed at the many brightly colored packages sitting around them.

"But… it's the middle of April," 17 said.

"So what's your point?" Vegeta asked. "This way we beat the rush."

"You guys are weird," Marron said. She dragged her companion away. "Come on, Uncle 17. There's a whole other side to the mall that we haven't been in."

He struggled with her grip, but it was impossible to break it without breaking her too.

"Help…"

(And so ends Part 2!)

(And now begins Part 3!)

It was approaching nightfall when 17 and Marron finally made their way back to the food court. Vegeta and Pan had long since left, but Goku was sitting at the exact same table, trying (and nearly succeeding) to cram into his mouth whole a cheeseburger the size of his head.

They stood in front of him, unnoticed, for several minutes before he finally got the idea to power up to Super Saiyan 4 and succeeded in his mission to swallow the cheeseburger whole. Marron adopted a disgusted look as Goku powered down to his regular form. He noticed them for the first time.

"Hi, 17. Didn't I kill you?"

17's eye began twitching.

"Don't you people even watch your own _show_?!" He yelled, drawing looks from many people who enjoyed watching mall fights. "People around here die all the time and then they come back in some form or other! How many times have you died so far? Three? Four?"

"Five, if you count that alternate future. But that's different."

"How so?"

Goku grinned. "I'm the main character!"

"Shouldn't you be off training with Shenron?"

(And thus Part 3 and the entire story come to a screeching halt, because that's all I wrote!)

(o.o.o)

A/N- Don' t read any farther if you like to think of 17's alive-ness as totally random. However, if you desire an explanation, then by all means keep going.

Ok, so what probably happened was this- when Goku asked Shenron to bring back the people of Earth, he didn't specify not to bring back 17, and Shenron brought him back to life as well. 17 then spent a while training to become strong enough to beat Goku (in the manner of Piccolo and Vegeta) but after an undesignated amount of time, he realized that all the people he liked were good and some of the people he didn't like were evil, so he decided to become good (in the manner of Piccolo and Vegeta) and go get to know his niece, which is where you came in.


End file.
